Only in dreams?
by La Bella Durmiente
Summary: D&G - Chaper 4! Draco's life is perfect until a strange dream with a redheaded girl interferes... Could he change? I know my summary isn't good, just read and if you don't like it, there are other fics.. RR please
1. Chapter 1 draco

Only in Dreams  
  
"Draco and Ginny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
  
"Stop singing that stupid song Goyle!" Draco said loudly while turning over in his bed. 

"Wh…what? Huh?" Goyle responded groggily.  
  
Draco sat up and looked at Goyle who hadn't been singing but apparently sleeping.  Had it just been a dream? It sounded pretty real. "Were you dreaming about me Goyle? Answer me!" 

Goyle was now completely awake. "Are you crazy, Draco?!!"

Draco cast a warning look at Goyle, "Hmm….I hope so, for your sake!"  

Goyle mumbled sleepily "It's too early to fight mate," before turning around and drifting back to sleep.  
  
It wasn't that easy for Draco. He had recognized that particular voice.  It was definitely not Goyle. _How utterly odd!_  Draco had never dreamt anything so strange. Then the realization hit him. The voice of the person singing had belonged to none other than Ginny Weasley. Suddenly he remembered the reasoning why.  

The Gryffindor and Slytherin had been walking along the Hogwarts grounds as if they were friends.  Suddenly Draco  stopped, turning to face Ginny Weasley and placed a soft kiss on her lips. At first she seemed surprised but when they broke apart she smiled and said in a sweet voice: "You're crazy Draco... This will never work out and you know it. I can see everyone in Slytherin singing "Draco and Ginny..." 

He hated to admit it but her comment had hurt him in some way. It all seemed so real, like those dreams that stay with you for a couple of days and you can't forget the wonderful feeling you got from it... Why Ginny? Maybe it was a projection of the woman of his dreams as Ginny, there was no other possible explanation. It could've been a girl from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or even better: Slytherin! Why on earth did it have to be the sister of his enemy, the complete opposite of what Draco was... A Weasley, a mudblood lover AND a muggle lover. "Ew..." Thought Draco. But it hadn't felt like ew, not by a long shot. "Well" he thought "It'll pass... Hopefully". He saw it was still early but decided not to think about his dream and take a shower. Afterwards he would eat and get back to his life and everything would go back into place... And who knows, maybe if he saw her he would realise she wasn't as beautiful as it had seemed. Trying to get out of bed he felt his feet were still tangled with his sheets and inevitably fell down.  
  
- Draco! There are people trying to sleep! - said Goyle - What is wrong with you today? - Oh shut up Goyle! - Draco said trying to get up. His knees hurt a little but he felt the only thing he'd lost was a little bit of his pride.. "What WAS wrong with him today?"  
  
###  
  
At breakfast things seemed to be going better. He just hoped Goyle would forget the whole morning incident before anyone thought he had lost it. He was just about to make a joke about Crabbe who had knocked over his juice on his eggs and bacon when the object of his frustration walked into the great hall. Ginny and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry and Ron. "As if nothing had happened, damn you" Though Draco. But seeing her made his insides do a little jump and he felt like smiling remembering the feeling he had in his dream. He suddenly realised he was glaring at her and looked around to see is anyone had noticed. "She is as pretty as you had thought." said a little voice in the back of his head. This was making him very angry, if his father would see him now he would be deeply disappointed, not to mention he would probably try to hit Draco for having such thoughts. 

- "Is there something wrong, Draco?" - asked Pansy, looking worried.

- "It's none of your bussiness!"

- "Whatever" - And she went back to her discussion about the newest inter- house relationship.

  
Draco looked at Ginny, how could someone like that make him so angry? Then he noticed Ginny was staring back and all of the sudden she smiled at him. Draco was so surprised he even looked behind him to see if there was someone making funny faces behind him. When he stared back at Ginny she was talking to some girl next to her. Had Ginny just smiled at him?! Now he was definitely confused. Wasn't she supposed to hate him? After what his father had made her go through last year and all the stuff he had said about her family. This was getting way too weird, so he took another bite from his toast and left.  
  
Later that day he saw her again and tried so hard to hear if she was making fun of him in any way that he tripped over Goyle. Crabbe grabbed him just in time. Otherwise he would have fell down the stairs. That girl would end up killing him... Was this some kind of evil plan she had? 

- "What were you trying to do?" - said Crabbe looking strangely at him. 

- "What do you think I was doing?! Dancing? I tripped you idiot!" - after a while he said though – "Thanks for catching me... Don't expect an award or something."

 Crabbe nodded and kept walking towards the dungeons. Draco followed slowly, hoping this day would soon be over and he could dream of another thing; like Slytherin winning the house cup and see Potter crying because he hadn't catched the snitch in time. He must've looked very strange with that smirk on his face because he heard some say: 

- "Daydreaming I see..." - he immediately recognised the voice that had sung in his dream. 

- "Is that a problem Gin-Weasly?" - He said harshly, trying to hide the fact he had almost called her Ginny. She looked surprised.

- "Were you going to call me Ginny?" - Damn! He thought. Luckily there was no one near enough to hear her comment. 

- "Are you feeling ok, Malfoy?" 

- "Would that be so bad? You like being called Weasel?" - He wanted to know why it had sounded so strange. What was he thinking?! Of course it sounded strange! How would he get out of this? 

- "No, it's nice, but you're not nice to me, usually. And you hate my brother." - She was still glaring at him as if he had something stuck on his forehead. 

- "You're not your brother." - Draco said and walked away, looking pleased, but feeling confused about the civilised conversation he had just had with a Weasley.

  
  
Ginny watched him walk away and thought for a second "Maybe something hit him and he became nice.." This seemed so funny she laughed while trying to keep up with her friends. Malfoy certainly seemed different. Had he seen her smiling at him? She didn't know. If he only realised she didn't hate him, at all. Funny though, just because he had once helped a 1st year stand up, her feelings towards him had changed thinking he wasn't all evil. She knew he couldn't agree with everything his father said, certainly after all the things that had happened last year, but she had no proof and until then she knew she had to be careful around him.  
  



	2. Chapter 2 ginny

Please let me know you're reading my story or I might stop writing, nah wouldn't do that to myself... Very exciting things are about to come... ahaaa. And, please, if you have any suggestions: review!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 2  
  
History of magic was so interesting Ginny had fallen asleep... She saw Malfoy's beautiful blue eyes looking straight through her and telling her again and again: "You're not your brother... You're not your brother". If he only knew how much that meant to her. She opened her eyes and realised she hadn't missed anything...  
  
Why did Malfoy have to be so NOT ugly? She had the suspiscion she wasn't the only one who thought he was, well, very handsome. She would have "made a move" if he wasn't a slytherin AND the enemy of her best friends. Ginny was almost certain Draco was different from his father and the rest of his family, of course he hadn't realised this, but maybe she could help him. "How is that going to work? He doesn't care who I am, though, he does know my name..." That was a very strange moment she had had with Draco, he had tried so hard to deny the fact he had almost said her name. Why on earth had he been nice to her? Maybe he was in a fantastic mood or something. No, no, no, if Malfoy was in a good mood only bad things would come. He wasn't the sweetest Slytherin, quite on the contrary. Maybe that's why she found him so seducing, because he was evil.  
  
Boys were so hard to understand, if he hadn't pulled that little prank of playing nice to her she wouldn't be missing out on the fantastic story Mr. Binns was telling them. Looking around she noticed everyone was dreaming, maybe the tale wasn't that interesting. She was getting irritated with Malfoy. "Why can't he just get out of my head!? Harry had at least been a normal crush, wait... A CRUSH?! Is Malfoy my crush, damn this is bad!" Maybe that had been his purpose, to frustrate her. Why hadn't she thought about it before? Of course, that was it! "Well, this will be fun... Two can play a game like that, ferret. We'll just see who wins. I'll make you loose it, like I did with Dean". She saw everyone packing and hoped she would have time to form het plan during Divination, before she (there too) fell asleep. And if she did, she secretly hoped the dreams would be about her and Malfoy. "This is getting out of hand.."  
  
At lunch she had her whole plan (almost) worked out. He would never know what had hit him... "That'll teach him not to get inside my head and my dreams". She was actually enjoying making plans to mislead the young Malfoy. "Maybe I'm discovering my evil side... Nice."  
  
She searched for him at the slytherin table and immeadiatly spotted him, his blonde hair and beautiful smile, forgetting what she was doing. Then he turned his head her way and she knew exactly what she would do...  
  
Malfoy felt her looking and couldn't resist the temptation to look back. When he did he felt himself blushing so hard he had to get under the table so that people wouldn't notice. "Why did she have to loosen her tail, let her silky hair fall down and wave it like that?! And then, to make matters worse she gives me such a captivating smile! What does she want, to give me a heartattack? How did she know I was looking!?" He suddenly saw another face next to him.  
  
What did you loose Draco? - asked Blaise, looking around under the table.  
  
"My judgement" - he thought, but said - I thought I'd heard something fall.  
  
Oh... - said Blaise returning to his plate.  
  
Draco's head suddenly came back from under the table. Ginny had found it quite funny, seeing him go red like that reminded her of Ron looking at Hermione. She almost lost all self-control and started laughing; she would have fallen off her chair for sure. But luckily she could resist and just smiled. Then she noticed that not only Malfoy had been looking also a few other Gryffindors and even some girls. "Wow, maybe I should watch what I do."  
  
Ginny, what the hell were you trying to pull? - said Ron  
  
What? What do you mean? - Ginny tried to sound as innocent as possible  
  
You know what I mean!!! - Ron was getting redder and redder.  
  
Oh Ron come on! I was just letting my hair loose, I didn't hurt anyone.  
  
It doesn't matter! You look like one of those witches making publicity for Magic Conditioners!! - Ginny knew that Ron would start screaming any second.  
  
Ron, I can do whatever I want! - Ginny stood up and walked away looking very pissed.  
  
You shouldn't be like that to her, Ron. She actually didn't do anything. - Hermione said looking at Ron, grabbing his hand.  
  
Well, maybe I overreacted a bit. - Ron said, looking strangely at his hand in Hermione's. It looked perfect there.  
  
Now I know how to calm you down - said Hermione, smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Even though they had been together for about 3 weeks now, he still turned a deep red every time she did that. Harry found it very funny, his best friends together, still fighting sometimes of course, but very together. Hermione had calmed down after she started dating Ron, and Harry appreciated the weight lifted from his shoulders, having enough already with Snape's occlumency classes, the prophecy and the dreams about Sirius. Ron and Hermione's relationship had given him an escape from the reality he had to face each day.  
  
It had also been a relief for Ron, who thought Hermione hated him, not that it would surprise him after all the things he had pulled. But he was happy with her, he loved fighting, making up, telling her everything he could think about, knowing she wouldn't care if it were utter nonsense. After everything that had happened last year, being with her had made everything fit. Even though darkness would always be waiting outside, he knew he could trust her and Harry.  
  
After the Ginny incident they all stood up and went to their next class. Hermione was wondering why Ginny had acted like that... She wasn't as hotheaded as her brother, but she had reacted as if he was telling the truth. Maybe Ginny would tell her, or she would ask... Little did she know or would ever think it had anything to do with Draco Malfoy.  
  
--------------------------------- Please review!! I need to know what you want to happen... if you like it, how you would like it better. Tell me everything!! 


	3. Chapter 3 draco

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed:  
  
* Momo, SarahLupin, RowenaMcKinnon, Tara, Marz, Lyndie578, Laura, pawzzz, Ash Night, Sooz... THANK YOU!! I hope you'll keep reading, reviewing and liking the fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was very dark, very cold and somber. He had never been there before, what kind of place was this? "Is this a cemetery? No it can't be..." It was actually the Ministry of Magic, or what Draco thought was the Ministry of Magic. There were no lights, just a dim red glow. He could hear nothing, though if he did listen carefully he would hear someone trying to catch their breath as if air wasn't enough. He turned around and saw her. Ginny was lying agonizingly on the ground, definitely under the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He observed her body and saw she was wounded in various places. It hurt to see her like this. He scanned the room to see who was causing her so much suffering. And then he saw it, his own father holding his wand tightly in his hands pointing it at Ginny. Suddenly her body twinged in such an awful way Draco had to close his eyes.  
  
"Liking it aren't we little Weasel. You will tell me where Potty is, won't you?" said his father almost laughing at her. He let the curse go so she could speak, but the only word she uttered was a vague "Never". Lucius didn't like the answer and attacked her immediately with another curse. The pain that had left for those few seconds returned with a blast. "Aaaah!" Ginny screamed, her body aching.  
  
Draco couldn't watch anymore. "Father! Stop this!" he yelled sending a body- binding curse at his father. He ran to where Ginny was. Draco looked at her brown eyes that were desperately searching madly for him. "Draco, you came, you came.." Let's get you out of here he said and grabbed her hand. The moment he touched her he felt a flash of awareness. He saw her face light up and even witnessed a kind of fire in her eyes. He had never felt anyone staring at him like that. Everything disappeared as they suddenly lay side by side on a wide green field, and he heard her laughing as if nothing had ever been wrong. She looked wonderful at his side, her eyes twinkling of happiness.  
  
"Draco! Wake up! You look like an idiot with that smirk on your face!"  
  
"No... Gin... Don't... Huh?! - He suddenly realised he wasn't lying on a beautiful meadow, full with flowers which were nothing compared to the girl next to him."  
  
"What were you dreaming now? - Blaise asked."  
  
"Damnit! What time is it?! - He hoped for his sake no one had heard him."  
  
"Breakfast is already served, we didn't know you were still sleeping. I would hurry up if I were you... - he left without looking back."  
  
Draco had never dreamed anything like this, what had she done to him? It was as if they had a whole history, when in fact they had only talked (civilised) yesterday. Draco was still very much under the influence of the dream, and he longed to get back to it, to feel her hair between his fingers, to see her smile again. Then he remembered the first part of the dream. The anger he felt with his father had never been so strong, it had been almost deep hatred. The worst part was that Draco knew it could have gone that way last year in the Ministry. His father was in Azkaban just because he had tortured so many people and killed a few more. Draco never doubted his father had good reasons to support Voldemort. He found that there were hundreds of motives to belong to the dark side, he believed in most of them. But to make someone so innocent suffer, seemed so wicked, and just plain wrong, Draco was starting to have second thoughts about deatheaters. It may be for a good cause but why did someone so angelic, so fair and lovely have to be tortured? It made Draco completely mad with rage, he wanted to get his wand and to go and fight all those who were trying to hurt Ginny. When he was almost ready to go downstairs he decided he would let the feelings sink a bit before he did anything impulsive, like to go and hug her or something. He would lose a bit more than just his reputation.  
  
###  
  
The entire day was about avoiding Ginny, seeing her, being seen by her, anything. He would feel warm every time he saw her, so the only thing he could do was to look away and try to escape. Draco had never been like this, he had never felt so strongly about someone, especially not after a dream. It was killing him, eating him up inside. He wanted to run to her and tell her everything. It bothered him so much he decided he would talk to her "It wouldn't kill me, right?".  
  
When everyone went back to their common room, he waited in the shadows for Ginny to pass, he hoped he was early, and that she would be alone, which would be almost impossible.  
  
Ginny noticed he had been acting strange, it was cute to see him look at her all lovingly and then shy away as fast as possible. She knew her spell had worked, she just didn't know it had had such and effect on Draco. It was a simple "Dream of me" spell. The dangerous part was that you never knew what the person would dream, it could have been a nightmare as well. Ginny just needed a quick look at Draco to figure out it hadn't been a nightmare, but the book didn't say anything about reactions like the ones Draco was having. It just warned that if someone already had feelings for the person who cast the spell, those feelings would be shown explicitly in the dream without secrets and would be made stronger.  
  
The thing was, Ginny hadn't read that part. But after seeing him act like that she decided to look at the spell again and noticed the tiny writings on the lower corner of the page. Suddenly she understood Draco's actions towards her, maybe the spell wasn't a good idea after all. Ginny didn't want the responses she was getting, or at least not because of a spell. She knew her feelings towards Draco were genuine, and that she had always felt different around him. He didn't make her feel bad like his dad. Quite on the contrary, whenever he made fun of Hermione, Ron or Harry she felt she could see right through him, and she even pitied him for trying to get attention in such a way.  
  
She would have to tell him what she'd done, hoping he'd understand and wouldn't kill her on the spot. A good time would be after breakfast, he always left on his own, since Crabbe and Goyle stuffed themselves with food. And anyways she was way too tired to look for him now. She had spent enough time in the library looking at that stupid spell, hoping she was mistaken. She took her things and walked back to her common room. When she was almost there someone in the shadows whispered "Ginny".  
  
She freezed thinking she had recognized the voice, when suddenly she heard it again "Ginny, come here. It's Draco, we need to talk". She took a few steps in his direction and said:  
  
"Why would I want to talk to you? - she whispered trying to sound brave, but failing."  
  
"Because I need to tell you something, and I think it might interest you. - he said, noticing her beautiful eyes looking deeply at him."  
  
"Well, here I am, Malfoy, tell me why you need me."  
  
"You can call me Draco you know. - He looked a little hurt, she could tell by his stare."  
  
"Ok, Draco. - His name sounded perfect coming from her lips."  
  
"Euhm, I ... I don't know how to say this... - Even though it was pretty dark she could tell he was blushing."  
  
"You had a dream about me? - She decided to spill her story, since he was having trouble finding the words."  
  
"How did you know? Did Crabbe tell you? - He looked very surprised, but interested."  
  
"I am so sorry Draco... I put a spell on you... I thought you were trying to play me. You know, looking at me and smiling and trying to be friendly. - Ginny sounded truly sorry but he couldn't see that anymore."  
  
"You what!? Who do you think you are!? Did it ever cross your mind I might have been honest!? And I thought I was starting to have feelings for you! Disgusting!- his voice was no longer a whisper."  
  
"...You were what? - she tried in vain to look in his blue eyes."  
  
"You heard me, damnit! I was! I imagined you were different from your brothers and Potter. Turns out you're all the same. Always putting words in my mouth, thinking you know everything about me! I guess I was mistaken! - He left without noticing Ginny sit down."  
  
She had never been so angry with herself, it had all started as a game. Draco had no idea he had just broken her heart.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Hey!! I hope you liked it!! I tried harder because I felt I owed it to you guys, because I kept you waiting. Which no one noticed, right? Ehem, I'll try not to do that again. A special thanks to my new beta-reader ¡¡Mimi!!, I think it wouldn't be as good without your help. And thanks to pawzzz who gave me the idea... ((I consider her one of the greatest hp fans ever, and she (like me) gets very excited with every new book. Thnx!)) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that you had to wait. Did you notice I hadn't updated? I hope so.. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.. and the ones who read but don't review. I hope you will review, someday.  Thanks A LOT! To burgosdamasco!!!!!!!!!! and mimi and well…. Everyone. Hope you enjoy it… 

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 

Tossing and Turning,Ginny couldn't sleep that night. Constantly she cried, knowing that all her planning was becoming unraveled.Why did I have to use magic when everything was going fine without it? How very stupid of me!

She couldn't deny that she had felt something, and Draco had admitted his feelings toward her too. Utterly ridiculous how small things can destroy everything in a matter of seconds. Ginny knew she had to talk to him again, make him understand the effects of the spell. It wasn't all her doing, the spell was just a spark to a bigger fire. Not even getting over Harry had hurt quite so much, but Harry had never made her feel so full, so radiant. Draco had been sunshine compared to Harry's friendliness. Ginny felt as if she had known Malfoy forever. She realized though, there were many things inside him that would surprise her, scare her even.

How did it get so far? Ginny had planned another end for the two of them, one where they were both happy. She wanted to talk to him, to see his piercing blue eyes connect with hers, as if there was nothing else around. Only the two of them: Draco and Ginny. His name sounded so charming with hers, as if they were meant to be together. 

If they were, Ginny had royally screwed up. Things would never be the same if she didn't mend what she had broken. Would he be able to understand her foolishness? To see it had all been a mistake? To feel instead of think? 

She couldn't wait, the pain and worry were killing her. How could she contact him without waking all of Hogwarts? Without being caught by Flinch? A weak idea started to form inside her head. It was well after midnight, Ginny crossed her fingers hoping that Filch and his wretched cat actually took time to sleep. Arising, Ginny searched soundlessly for some clothes. She crept down the stairs, hoping everyone would be in their bed. The only light in the common room was a dim fire still burning. She saw there was no one and walked towards the portrait hole. Silently she stepped through, as it swung open.

Looking around and listening intently, she noticed the coast was clear. As quietly as possible Ginny tiptoed to the owlery and searched for Hedwig. The owl had just finished a nice meal and was getting cozy when Ginny asked her. "I need something from you Hedwig. Would you please look for Draco Malfoy? Just tap on his window and give him this," she said as she scribbled on a tiny piece of paper.

Hedwig looked strangely at her but didn't mind when Ginny tied the message around her leg. "Hedwig, you don't know how much this means to me, thank you." Ginny stroked Hedwig's head as the owl took off, searching for the Slytherin tower. 

###

Since Draco had that first dream all he could think about was Ginny. How could he have hated and despised her like that? She had never done anything to harm him. The only thing he couldn't bear was that her family loved muggles and that they were close friends with Potter, and mudblood Granger. He would never understand why they let people like that into their circle. They were pureblood, what an insult!   

The second dream made his feelings pretty clear. Draco was definitely falling for Ginny. Even when he knew she had cast the spell, he felt wonderful each time he remembered the last part of the dream. A decision was made: he wouldn't follow his fathers steps. If purebloods were meant to be the only wizards, there had to be another way. Why torture innocent people? Make entire families suffer? Anyways, if he really wanted to be part of the gang, he would've tried to kill Harry himself. But deep inside Draco knew he could never be so cruel, cause so much pain. He already felt a tad bit sorry for Potter, because he had lost what had been closer to a parent closer to a parent, Sirius. Draco also thought of himself as having only one parent, his mother. 

His dad was more akin to mean teacher, Draco never did anything right, he was always being punished. Even for stupid things like helping his mother when there was a special dinner at home. He once took his dirty clothes to the house elves, his father made him hang upside down for about 2 hours before calming down. His mom never found out. The only time he saw a smile on his fathers face was when he heard that Draco had insulted and cursed Potter and Weasley. He didn't even know if his parents loved each other. Why would his mother want someone so brutal? Playing games was one thing, but ruining people's lives was very different. 

_TOK TOK TOK._ Draco hadn't been able to sleep. When he heard something tapping his window he almost jumped. He looked around and saw everyone was still sleeping. Getting out of his bed he went to the window and saw the beautiful white owl waiting outside. He knew it belonged to Potter. Draco could only fathom a guess that sweet Gryffindor Ginny had swiped Potter's owl for underhanded purposes. _How very Slytherin of her!_ He opened the window and the owl flew inside placing himself on his bed, offering him his leg. Draco took the little note and read:

_"Draco, it's Ginny. _There are things you need to know_,  please come to the owlery. Be careful. Please."_ Draco didn't know what to do, he hoped Ginny thought about him as much as he did about her. She had been haunting him every second. 

A few days prior, he had seen her in tears, telling him she was sorry. He saw her beautiful face now red and puffy yet so charming as she realised he had just told her his feelings.  She seemed surprised,  it hadn't been her spell. He knew feelings couldn't change with spells. Stupid he was not. His feelings had changed long before the spell. 

He could still remember the first day he saw her at Hogwarts. He knew she was a Weasley but the moment she stepped up to the sorting chair his heart made a double loop. Her eyes gave away all of her emotions: she was nervous yet confident, happy but afraid of the outcome. Hoping with all her heart to be in Gryffindor, to be at least as good as her older brothers, be everything she could be. He saw that and much more in the few seconds she looked at him. Something about her made him want to jump from his chair, run to her, grab her hand and tell her everything would be alright. Instead of that he pretended he hated her as much as he hated her brothers. He acted years and years to hide his true feelings from everyone. He went out with other girls, he even liked some of them but no one had the same sparkle in their eyes as Ginny did. He thought his act had succeeded, everything was going fine until the dream woke every one of those old feelings and brought them back and now it was too late to ignore them and he didn't want to.

He knew she had seen him help that first year when Crabbe and Goyle weren't around. He even thought she would make fun of him. But instead she helped too. That's when he knew she was different, different from him, from her brothers, from Potter. She didn't judge him. It was funny, because the first year didn't know what was happening, he just saw 2 people from opposite houses helping him. It seemed pretty weird. But he never told anyone about it. They would say he was crazy. _"Slytherin helping a Ravenclaw with a Gryffindor?__ Yeah, right!"_

What would he do now? He longed to see her again, and finally touch her soft hands. But she had to know she had hurt him. How could he be sure Ginny wanted him as well? Draco knew she felt something. He knew she looked at him differently, that she dreamed of him too. But could she ever feel what he had felt in his dream? Could she feel the connection between them? There was only one way to know.

The sudden chill of the dungeons made Draco grab his cloak, chanting warming spells for his comfort. After letting Hedwig out he tiptoed past his sleeping housemates heading towards the portrait hole. Soundlessly he slipped through. Draco needed to be careful, he couldn't let anyone catch him, sneaking out to see the flame haired beauty who captured his dreams and his heart.  

###

After a while of moving slowly and hiding in shadows he got to the owlery. He looked aorund and saw Ginny sitting on a corner grabbing her legs. She looked so tiny, so delicate, but at the same time he knew she had been crying and that she was vulnerable. He had made her cry. She had seen him too and her face turned instantly from deep misery and sorrow to utter delight and happiness. He sat in front of her and slowly took her hand. The moment he touched her, Draco knew it was the same Ginny from his dream, flashes of green fields with flowers dashed through is head. He felt her heart beating. It was more than he had expected to feel. 

Ginny looked amazed. She had never felt so many things at the same time, most of all love. She caught a flash of those green meadows and flowers and felt happy instantly. She looked  at him and saw everything she was searching for. His fascinating blue eyes gave it all away. They were so cold and grey when he had came in but now they told her he had never been so delighted. Ginny didn't know she could feel so much. She couldn't stand it anymore.

- "Do you forgive me, Draco?" – she said pleadingly.  
  


- "Always" – Draco whispered as he leaned in.  
  


- "Thank you"

Ginny didn't know what was pulling her towards him, but she didn't resist. As soon as their lips touched her body surrendered. Draco had never sensed that much emotion in one simple kiss. He would have waited his whole life to meet someone who made him feel like this, and now that he had found her, he wouldn't let go that easily. He stroked her fine hair and felt the smoothness of her lips drive him crazy. 

Ginny caressed his soft features and hugged him tightly. She never wanted to be released from his embrace. 

- "I thought I'd lost what I didn't have " – she said breaking up the kiss, looking in his eyes.  
  


- "That won't happen, I'm all yours" – he whispered kissing her cheek and hugging her. Her hair smelled of peaches. He could fall asleep like this.  
  


- "You know we can't stay here, Draco." – she answered after a few minutes.   
  


- "Just a few more minutes" – he pleaded grabbing her even more closely.  
  


- "I must have been stupid not to see what I was mising, Ginny"  
  


- "Yes, maybe you were" – she said with a witty smile.  
  


- "Thank… what did you say?!" – Draco pulled out of the hug looking at her in bewilderment.  
  


- "Nothing my love, I was just making a statement" - Ginny said as she kissed his forehead - "From what I've heard you're grades keep getting lo…" She didn't finish her sentence because Draco had pulled her into another kiss.  
  


- "That was because I kept having strange dreams" – he said looking pleased with himself for getting her by surprise.  
  


- "I swear, only the last one was my doing. And even then, I didn't know what the outcome would be."  
  


- "And you risked everything knowing it could've been a nightmare as well?" – Draco looked shocked.  
  


- "I hoped you would realise who was the one for you, with a little bit of help" – she smiled. Which made him smile too and kiss her once again, how he had longed to do that whenever he wanted. 

Now he was aware of how long he had searched for her. Only now he saw it was Ginny he had been looking for, it had always been her in his dreams. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter ends better than the last one, right? But don't think that everything is wonderful. I'm not finished yet, but it won't take that long, either… I'm glad I already put my D/G baby out there…. Don't forget to REVIEW!!


End file.
